


shake when you do

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gentle where she's touching him, mindful of his leg, and so she trails her hand down his side and over his stomach and hips. "I know what's hard." </p><p>His face scrunches up even though a little smile ticks at the corner of his mouth. With his right hand he touches her side where her tank top has ridden up, exposing the edge of her panties. "That's a bad joke, Kitty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake when you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> For the porn battle prompt of "challenge." 
> 
> And for all of you, but Cait because she deserves these two having something.

"You're not supposed to be moving," Mercy says to the salty skin of Riley's neck. She breathes in the scent of him, reassurance that he's okay and alive beneath her. Kisses the jump of his pulse and presses her teeth in just so slightly. 

"You're distracting." A warm puff of air against the side of her face, and his voice is definitely verging towards whining. Under other circumstances it would be too satisfying to call him on it. 

Carefully leaning back and away, Mercy looks down at him. The cast on his leg makes him immobile, and after days of being confined to the cabin and mostly the bed, he's chaffing at the fact that his injuries are taking much longer to heal. She strokes the bare skin of his chest. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "Are you complaining?" 

Something short of embarrassment flickers over Riley's face. Sheepish little grin, and it's far too cute the way his eyes crease and his dark hair is sticking up from where she's tunneled her fingers through it. But he's hers and her leopard purrs at having him under her where she can keep him. "It's hard," definitely more whining. 

She's gentle where she's touching him, mindful of his leg, and so she trails her hand down his side and over his stomach and hips. "I know what's hard." 

His face scrunches up even though a little smile ticks at the corner of his mouth. With his right hand he touches her side where her tank top has ridden up, exposing the edge of her panties. "That's a bad joke, Kitty." 

Mercy grins and closes her hand around his cock. "Well you are." 

He jerks his hips as she rotates her wrist around the base of him. "Shit." 

She puts a hand on his stomach, pressing down. "No moving." 

"But-"

A quick twist of her hand, from base to tip, smoothing over the head, makes him gasp and forget whatever he'd been about to complete his sentence with. "Be still," she says and lets her voice go raspy, the tone flitting into something like what she uses as a lieutenant. 

Riley's eyes flash with his wolf, and she can see the claws that now press into the sheets. "This isn't fair." 

She makes a little sound in agreement, a hum in the back of her throat. Swipes her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the liquid there. "So unfair." 

"Mercy," he growls.

But she's shifting and moving and rearranging herself between his legs. One hand still holding him down on his stomach, and the other sliding down his cock. "I'll show you mercy." 

"More bad jokes, Kitty." 

She bends over him and breathes out against the wet tip of him. Grins when she feels the muscles of his stomach contract at the temperature play. 

" _Shit_." He's whining for a different reason though because she's closed her mouth over the head of him, laving her tongue flat on the underside. 

Mercy's breasts are pressed into his legs, the scratch of his hair against her nipples not quite enough but good. She keeps her eyes open, watching him as she hollows her cheeks and sucks. He can't do much, but he does prop one elbow up so he can reach down and touch her hair. Just slides the strands through his fingers, really only the ends. 

" _Fuck_ ," Riley growls when she pulls back and changes to licking the underside of him, tracing the vein there, and using her hand to alternate pressure on the parts she's not using her mouth on. 

She watches him fall further apart under her. Before, she'd thought of him as nothing but uptight, but she knows better now. Knows him as her own. 

Taking him back into her mouth, she squeezes the base of his cock and sucks hard. It takes her hand on his stomach and her strength to keep him from arching off the bed when he comes. Thankfully, he doesn't do that much with his injured leg. She swallows and rises from her bent position. 

Watching him orgasm and come apart due to her hands and mouth have done nothing but make her want her own release. The feel of him against her breasts had only increased it. She doesn't need to slip a hand down her stomach and into her panties to know she's wet. She can smell herself in the air, mixed with him. 

She does though, slides through the dark coarse hair above her folds. Feels damp cotton and the heat of her. Bites her lip as she parts her labia to curl two fingers into her. 

"Hey," a warm sated voice cutting into her thoughts. 

Opening her eyes, and she'd not even realized she'd let them drift shut, she looks down to find Riley watching her with a slitted dark gaze. 

His face relaxes but he beckons her closer. "Come here. My fingers aren't broken." 

Mercy twists her hips, removing her fingers so she can slide the cotton fabric down her thighs and let them tangle somewhere around her ankles. Shuffles close back to where she'd originally been, kneeled at his side, near his ribcage. She touches herself again, sliding her fingers back inside her. 

"Jesus fuck," he swears, moving his own hand to join her. It's both of their fingers then, two of hers and one of his thicker ones. Rubbing at her inner walls in that spot he likes to use against her. Her own thumb on her clit. 

She bows over him, remembering to put a hand on the bed and not him. Moves her hips in jerky thrusts. It's when he raises himself up to bite her nipple, that's now in front of him, that she comes. A high shriek falls from her lips. She rides out her orgasm, and then pushes his hand away. It's too much to touch her still. 

Mercy flops back onto the bed next to him. The cabin smells completely of them now. It's the wolf watching her smugly when she rolls to her side. She narrows her eyes. "You weren't supposed to move."

"I'm a bad patient," he answers, grin too bright and sweat covered. 

She doesn't have the energy to care at the moment.


End file.
